dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tor Azarath
Tor Azarath is a high-class devil and the servant of Marcellus Agares. He is known as the "Burger King" in the Underworld due to being a huge fan of Akuma-naldo burger joint. He currently lives in the Dragon Valley with the rest of his peerage. He is the same age as Ichiro Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou. Appearance He is a young looking man with spiky short red hair with blonde in the front. Tor wears a captain like uniform sporting red, gold, and white colors along with a cape. He also has an "X" shaped scar on his chest and a pair of yellow dragon wings. Personality Tor is known to have a quirky and excited personality. He is famous because unlike the other members of his peerage he ventures into the main city of the devils from time to time and is famous for his selling album "Master of Lightning". He likes to fight and even challenged Tanin to a fight one time but lost easily. LIke all the other members of Marcellus peerage (besides Analise) he is a mid-class devil. He has a deep hatred for Valper Galilei because he was the one who told the Church about his existence which got his father and mother killed for mating with a monster. History Born from a dragon mother (humanoid dragon) and a human father he was raised by them until when he turned 10 Valper Galilei told the Church that his father mated with a monster which got him and his mother executed. Tannin had brought Tor to the Dragon Valley after the execution of his parents because he says "he owes it to his mother". The other dragons decided to leave him alone out of pity and the fact that he wouldn't mess with anyone and only stayed in the cave. Marcellus then met him there where the two had a four week standstill where Marcellus would keep trying to convince Tor to become his servant but Tor continued to refuse. One day when Marcellus came to visit Tor in the Dragon Valley the other dragons told Marcellus about Tor's plan to avenge his mother by finding and killing Valper. Sona and Marcellus then find Tor in England where he was being killed by a group of exorcists. After the latter's saved him Marcellus told him to "not live for revenge and to enjoy your life because it's the only one you get" this made him start crying because he thought about how his parents murder but Sona then convinced him to become Marcellus's knight and his first servant. Powers & Abilities Roaring_Thunder.gif|Roaring Thunder Lightning_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Lightning Dragon Roar Raging_Bolt.gif|Raging Bolt Lightning_Dragon's_Breakdown_Fist.gif|Lightning Dragon BreakDown Fist Lightning_Dragon's_Heavenward_Halberd.gif|Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd 1. Lightning Dragon: His mother being a lightning dragon he inherited her ability to use dragon lightning even able to breathe it from his mouth 2.Master Swordsman: Tor is an immensely skilled swordsman. Combined with his speed, he is able to dominate most of his opponents. His main type is dual wielding which involves using both his- Runescape Sword and Ice Blade at the same time to perform powerful lightning enhanced strikes. 3. Enhanced Speed: Tor possesses superhuman speed due to being a knight. He is so fast that even the Ultimate Class Devil Tanin had a hard time striking him. 4. Being a dragon and part devil he is capable of flight. Equipment 2N2QOmI.png|RuneScape Sword IceSword.jpg|Ice Blade 1. RuneScape sword: His first and strongest sword, the RuneScape blade. It's a sword made of Dragon Ore, and has green symbols decorating the blade. This sword is the one he charges with lightning. 2. Ice Blade: His second sword resembles the RuneScape blade but has blue symbols decorating the blade and allows him to wield ice and water. He uses the ice and water abilities from this sword to further increase the power of his lightning. Trivia His lightning dragon abilities resemble a character from the anime Fairy Tail.Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Marcellus Agares Peerage Category:Fanon Dragons